Feathers of the Moon
by Forestspirit of Thunderclan
Summary: The moon created them, and yet he still watches the clans, even after they forgot about him. but his feathers are in pain, for what they see in StarClan is not so happy. They can't express how much it hurts for the. And the moon can do nothing bu watch them, and hope they tell the clans who he was soon and find their happiness.


**I Don't Own Warriors or song  
**

**One-Shot  
**

**Feathers of the Moon**

So many happy faces in paradise. To Blackfeather this was never paradise, this was just a museum of luxury. She was the personification of Death in Starclan, or more commonly known as a Passer. Moving the living from there to here.

Many here seem to forget they did great things in life, and coming here is better. In life you are given a chance to understand what it means to be alive, breath in your lungs. How can they not see that what they had was so much then what one could ask more. Death in not a blessing, it is a curse. It's as if they have forgotten how fearful they were of dying when they were alive. Once here, it was all smiles. Blackfeather gritted her teeth and held back tears, it hurts to think about it.

_"Even within the midst of flowing time. Look, indifference still goes round and round. As for me, my heart has separated from me. I can't see it Is it true I don't know? Even if I don't move, I continue to be lengthened in the cracks of time. I don't understand the rotation, I am me That's it!" _the she-cat held back so much anger, but she knew yelling would never help.

_"Am I seeing a dream? Am I seeing nothing? Are the words that I'm speaking useless? I'm just tired of the sadness "Feeling nothing" is best." _if she could cry she would, she words were her life, who she was. But, she walked on, no matter how many stares she was given.

_"Even if I were to speak these bewildering words, My heart is just the upper sky..." _Blackfeather smiled sadly, no one would listen anyway, she was crazy.

_"What if I was able to move? Everything would return and I'd turn it black" i_t was the truth. She wasn't her sister, who almost everyone loves, who was always happy. Blackfeather was quick to anger, and very hard-headed, and the one everyone avoided.

_"Would this me exist in the future? Do I exist in this world? Am I oppressed now? Am I sad now?" _it was so many question to her, the moon never answered, might be because even he doesn't know. Yet, he was higher then her, the past the clans even now seem to forget.

_"I still don't know anything about me..." _Blackfeather never could answer things about herself, for she never remembered it either. Cats ask her who she was, what she did, where she came from. And they all believed what ever rumors they heard. She died and forget everything about herself. She doesn't know anything.

_"Even when walking, I'm just tired of it. So how would I care for other people?" _how indeed, if they are so happy here how can she care for them. All the moon answered was she needed to show them the truth...Of what? She never knew.

_"If this me were to be able to change, if I were to change, would I turn white?" _she asked him, nothing in answer, she knew it. A soft smile came across her face. She never could blame the moon, the higher up.

He may have brought the clans together, but even he didn't know her.

* * *

Brightfeather, pacing around, her happy-go-lucky way of think out the door. She huffed, resting her head on her paws.

This was supposed to be everything that other cats hoped for, and at once she thought so too. But upon closer look, you can't even feel it anymore. Gazing up at the sky, the moon was watching her. Even if others could not see it, he was closer then ever here. He was the one who brought them together. he was the one she and her sister followed. He laid down the law and gave them the reasons for how things are.

He was the creator of StarClan, and even he didn't know how things came to be the way they did. The light can be just as corrupt as the dark. They reached StarClan because they were good warriors, even if they did bad things, sometimes these are just because they misunderstand things. And they never try to prevent a death that is just meaningless and brutal. If they are dead, then they think this place is a blessing. But, there is evil in the world, even in StarClan, called the Dark Forest.

Don't cats deserve a second chance? Brightfeather didn't know anymore.

_"Even within the midst of flowing time. Look, indifference still goes round and round. As for me, my heart has separated from me. I can't see it Is it true I don't know?" _she looked down, her ears dropped slightly. Her playful amber eyes now a dull hue, filled with confusion and grief.

_"Even if I don't move. I continue to be lengthened in the cracks of time. I don't understand the rotation. I am me That's it!" _why did people think she was always ignorant and happy, she saw true horrors in the world. Things they never could handle, blood and pain was all around, in many different forms. Who is the ignorant one here?

_"Am I seeing a dream? Am I seeing nothing? Are the words that I'm speaking useless? I'm just tired of the sadness, "Feeling nothing" is best." _Brightfeather found a way to hide her true feelings behind her happiness. She was not even sure her sister could see past it.

_"Even if I were to speak these bewildering words. My heart is just the upper sky..."._ Her heart wanted to lift free of all this burden, and fly. The moon knew this, and tried his best to comfort her. But in vain, he can only try and repair the cracking one.

_"What if I was able to move? Everything would return and I'd turn it white..."_ And no matter what she said, no one thought different. she was wanted, not her sister.

_"Is this time pointless? Is there a future? Do I exist in a place like this?" _she could never answer these question. It was either act like everything is alright, or be forgotten and crazy. All Brightfeather ever wanted was for her sister to be heard, and seen.

_"If I were to hurt, Then the words would be: 'good for nothing'." _as much as the young one didn't want to believe it, it was true. No one would care after wars, she'd be crazy. Some cats had no mind of there own, too happy in paradise. Real cats die, and they do nothing but wait for their loved ones.

And what was it for...The good of the clans? Brightfeather didn't know anymore.

_"Do I exist in a place like this? Do I exist in a time like this? If this me were to be able to change. If I were to change, would I turn black?" _She asked, looking up, no answer. She looked down at the grass, and closed her eyes.

_"Am I seeing a dream? Am I seeing nothing? Are the words that I'm speaking useless? I'm just tired of the sadness "Feeling nothing" is best Even if I were to speak these bewildering words, My heart is just the upper sky What if I was able to move Everything would return and I'd turn it Black/White"_

Blackfeather sighed, _"If I were to move..."_ she sighed.

Brightfeather gazed up at the sky, _"If I were to move..."_ she said softly.

Her sister frowned, gazing into the dark forest then StarClan. _"Then I'd break everything."._

Brightfeather gritted her teeth, pain and sadness washed over her, _"Then I'd break everything." _she muttered.

Blackfeather laid down on the broader,_ "If i were to be sad." _she sang.

_"If I were to be sad." _Her white pelt sister sang, looking away from the misty sky and outline of the moon.

_~ Would my heart change to White/Black? ~_

_"About Me..."_ Blacktfeather sighed, she never blamed the moon. The bringer of light and gathering of the clans.

_"About You..."_ Brightfeather said looking up at the moon. The one she could never blame, for she knew this wasn't his fault.

_~ About everything—I still don't know a thing...~_

_"If my emotional eyelids were to open," _Blackfeather sang quietly, her voice cracking with sadness.

Brightfeather looked away, crying unseen tears that could never fall, _"Then I'd break everything Let it all turn to black!" _she whimpered.

The moon watched silently, unable to comfort his friends. As they made there way in this afterlife journey. Unwanted and Unloved...

**Attempt at this Challenge for my forum. PM me for help on clarification.  
**

**Song: Bad Apple  
**


End file.
